Shadow Warrior
by skullripper48
Summary: User impacted story, I will respond to reviews, and decide our characters fate
1. rescue

"Hey kid, get back here!" Yelled the man as he chased me down the back alleys of the imperial city, he was a Rotoro soldier, a mercenary, stationed at port Lionel, they had chased me all the way here. I am John Parker, my parents were taken into custody by the Dalmerean security force when I was 8, I've been on the run since then, trying to get work, trying to stay hidden. I was about 11 when the police first found me, locked me up tight, but after a riot, I slipped away.

The soldier was gaining on me, and then things got worse, I ran towards an ally I thought I knew, then realized that I was at a dead end, a black end cut me off. Then the soldiers caught up with me, "put your hands above your head." I did the opposite and just went limp, then something good happened, a hand flew out of nowhere, and came in contact with the leaders face, the man fell to the ground, bleeding, the other soldiers scattered.

The man appeared now, in a sleek black suit with gray plating on it, he stood over the guard on the ground, he then turned to me, "let's go, the chief's waiting." Together, we climbed the wall and boarded the now visible ship, it was once a United Dalmerean Nation Stealth ship, now, it had been painted black and blue and was the lead ship of the shadow armada, I hopped into the co-pilot's seat, initiated the takeoff check, and pulled out of the city.

Once we were in the space above, we opened a hailing frequency to our flagship, the Panther. "Panther this is Shadow Wing 1B, requesting docking permission." After a few brief moments, they responded, "stand by for scanning." Just a few minutes later, they spoke once again, "Ok, you're clear for docking in Beta bay." We soared into the hangar, the cockpit raised and I jumped out, the docking bay was filled with the clanging of machinery, and the yelling of docking crews.

We stepped into the command center, it was filled with people I'd never met before, but they all seemed focused on a battle map, on the holographic sphere, there was a large pyramid shaped temple, except it was covered in ivy. I decided to ask, "what is that?" Everyone in the command center turned towards me, The leader spoke, "ah, John, it's good to see you, this, is a temple of the ancient gods, inside, is a mage of the highest order, a divine warrior, capable of calling upon the power of the gods, we need someone small enough to sneak through the catacombs, and crawl into the central chamber, invisible, to kill him." I spoke up, "I guess I fit the role perfect, but I can't turn invisible yet." The general turned, "We'll supply the suit son." I looked up at him, "ok then, I guess it's settled."

The engineering bay was a vast chamber, filled with the hum of machinery, inside, there were countless projects being worked on, i say a plasma rifle, and an Ion-Bio bomb. We walked over to a desk with a name tag reading, Rory swann, head engineer, there was a man behind the desk, with a white T-shirt, with overalls on top, "So, i hear you need cloaking tech huh?, well we got it." He led me over to a table with a large suit on it, the suit was grey and had blue neon lines streaming down.

When I put on the suit, I immediately gained a feeling, for the first time in my life, that I was just right for something. The suit was lightweight, felt like air, and was completely thermally regulated, the engineer handed me a pair of goggles, which i put on, and noticed that the world seemed sharper, like adjusting after you wake up. Then the engineer turned to me, "we're gonna send you in a banshee, so that you can go in undetected." I responded, "sure!"

When I arrived in the banshee bay, there were 6 ships, but one of them was painted with gold, and had zergling horns attached to the front, I boarded one of the other ships, and initiated a takeoff check. When the ship left the bay, I got the hang of the ship, more or less, when the ship took off, there was a rush in the cockpit, I felt my heart skip a beat as i was rocketed forth, like on a rollercoaster.

The journey was long, and lonely, but after about 9 hours of watching stars fly by me, I arrived near the planet, The ships warning system activated, "warning, multiple Dalmerean ships are in proximity of the craft, please commence evasive maneuvers." I looked on the scanner, their weapons were charging up, before I could do anything a bolt of plasma hit the ship, with sparks flying everywhere, i tried to get a hold of the ship, but my attempts were fruitless, I could only watch as the ship plummeted to the ground.


	2. the planet

Chapter 2- the planet

I awoke, in my recently crashed ship, a tree had fallen on it, but it was a slim tree, and wasn't any threat to my ship. I scurried up and over to the ship. I shoved the tree aside, and crawled into the damaged cockpit, the damage was merely internal, the rotors were fine, and the Wraith cloaking device was still intact, I checked the computer panel, and found that the warp engine was damaged too badly to leave, but maybe I could find enough parts to fix it. I grabbed a supply pack from the storage, and charged off into the forest.

The jungle was filled with thick vegetation, and the animals were pretty hostile, I was moving fast though, then I saw it, a knife, lying on the ground partially hidden by the thick grass, I pulled it out of the moist dirt, and noticed that it had an inscription on it, "The blade is merely the beginning." I stood up, immediately concerned, but there was nothing but thick plants and vegetation in every direction.

I kept walking, eventually I came upon a clearing, and in the middle there was a large pit, I could hear yells coming from inside, "help me, please, is anyone out there!?" I rushed over to find a marine, "what are you doing here soldier?" I asked, he responded, "My name is Micheal Koiter, I was presumed dead in the battle of char, but I was later revived and sent on a mission to this planet to find a holy warrior and kill him."

3 hours later I had cut him free of his binds, and pulled him out of the pit, he stood shakily, "thanks man." He said, "hey I didn't catch your name" I turned to him, "my name's John parker, I was also sent on a mission to kill the holy warrior, but my ship crashed, it was too badly damaged to fly, but my provisions were intact so I could grab the this backpack."

After walking for what felt like eternity, I arrived at the edge of the Jungle, through the brush, I spotted a temple, covered in ivy, this must be where the holy warrior was! I cautiously stepped out of the Forest, and ran towards the temple, the marine followed me, we walked all the way around before we found an entrance, but when we found the way in, there were a bunch of marines out front, Micheal charged up to them, "Jim, Joseph, Morris!" The group was obviously happy to be reunited, "who's that Micheal?" Said one of the other marines, "I am John Parker, shadow op of the new dominion empire. Now let's get inside." We all walked towards the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 temple

We arrived at the top of the stairs, to find a massive door with ornate carvings on it, it was outlined in gold, and was black as the night sky. We decided not to blow it up and try to find a way around it, we eventually found an air vent that lead right into the central room, we crawled through qickly and quietly, when we were over the central room, we slowly pried off the vent cover, but it was an old vent, so we had to do it painstakingly slowly to a void detection, once the cover was pried off we peked into the central chamber, there was a single door cutting the chamber off from the rest of the temple, there was a man in it, and he was performing a ritual of some sort before a shrine.

Then there was a tremendous roar and the chamber was filled with an amber light as the man uttered a chant, we took cover as spikes of amber colored crystal flw around the massive chambe4, making little clicking sound as it struck the various objects, eventually when the storm subsided, the man stood and exited the chamber, the door slammed shut behind him. Now was our chance, all four of us jumped down on cables and ran towards the shrine, inside was a crystal, light blue with an aura of gold, Micheal grabbed it and fired his cable up to the ceiling aqnd took off, we followed him, eventually our group came upon the outside, but there was a problem, a massive creature guarded the door.

I turned around, "oh we got problems!" I started, " there's some big thing outside and it's blocking our way out." we all exchanged glances as we thought about what to do, then i remembered,"guys, I have an ability granted to me when I made the spectre transformation, i think i can calm the thing." I concentrated hard and the beast slowly became less hostile, and wandered off, we all released a breath. Slowly and cautiously we crawled out of the vent and down to the temple steps, once we were all down, we started to run into the forest, but we were halted halfway be a man in a snd-colored tunic.

We all backed up, the man looked up at us, revealing that he had a visor on, he pulled the whole mask off to reveal skin as white as stone, and eyes as black as a night sky. I spoe, without turning my back to the man, "run, I'll hold him off, get to the ship now." One of the soldiers tossed me a vibrosword, I hefted it and assumed a defensive stance, the man drew a massive dark iron sword. He cautiously approached, his hand raised and a barrier of what looked like pure energy erupted around the marines. I called out, daringly, " let my men go, I have no quarrel with you." He chuckeld derisively, "oh? And what exactly do you mean by that, by my record, you have been searching for a holy warrior, but you arrived at this temple." I squinted, "and why are you here exactly?" he raised an eyebrow, amused, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, I hate the warrior, he cast me out of the temple and onto the forest floor 30 years ago, I have waited for an opporotunity to get revenge, and it seems we have a common enemy." I drew in a breath, "and how do I know you're not gonna betray me?" he chuckled, because I have no reason to betray you." I came to a conclusion, "alright, but I don't fully trust you yet, now release my men." he waved and the force field fell apart.


End file.
